The use of ultraviolet (UV) light to disinfect equipment and spaces to reduce the transmission of pathogens between individuals is known. For example, UV light is used to disinfect medical equipment and/or rooms within a hospital to reduce the risk of infection for an already unhealthy patient population.
UV disinfection stations for disinfecting publicly-used equipment are described by Taylor et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,791,044 and 8,536,541, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. The stationary units described in these patents are particularly useful for disinfecting mobile equipment, such as shopping carts, wheelchairs, gurneys, etc. Such enclosures, however, are somewhat limited in the range of automation and design features that could improve mobility, accessibility, usage, safety, tracking, productivity and efficiency, among other features. Similarly, UV room disinfection units provide an effective supplemental disinfection means, and have the potential of being an effective primary means of reducing pathogen burden on equipment and/or within spaces.
It has been shown that intensity, proximity and line of sight are critical to the ability of UV light emitted from a disinfection system to effectively eliminate pathogens on equipment and/or within spaces. Commercially available “whole room” UV-C disinfection units, however, are limited in their effectiveness because the units are stationary. To overcome this limitation and effectively reduce pathogen burden throughout the “target area,” existing units must be moved manually throughout the room, or multiple units used simultaneously. This limitation can potentially require multiple disinfection cycles and prolong the disinfection process. These units are therefore similarly hampered in the range of available automation and design features that could improve mobility, accessibility, usage, safety, tracking, productivity and efficiency, among other features.
A variety of advantageous medical outcomes may therefore be realized by the systems and/or methods of the present disclosure, which emit UV light with the combined benefits of intensity, proximity and line of sight to efficiently contact and effectively disinfect equipment and/or spaces.